1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector including the electro-optic device, and more particularly to an alignment mark used to position a substrate of the electro-optic device in manufacture of the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
In such an electro-optic device, alignment marks for aligning a pair of substrates included in the electro-optic device are formed on each of the substrates. For example, JP-A-7-92456 discloses a laminated optical panel as an example of an electro-optic device in which an alignment mark formed in an aperture pattern having a window frame shape in a light-shielding area of one substrate is provided in the one substrate and an alignment mark formed in a geometric pattern having a center pointing shape is provided in the other substrate.
However, according to the above-described laminated optical panel, the light-shielding film is removed from the alignment marks. Accordingly, when a distance between the an pixel area and the alignment marks becomes small with the miniaturization of the electro-optic device, there occurs a problem in that light may leak from the alignment marks when an image is displayed.